pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gloom
| name='Gloom'| jname=(クサイハナ Kusaihana)| image= | ndex=044| evofrom=Oddish| evointo=Vileplume or Bellossom| gen=Generation I| pronun= Gl-oom | hp=60| atk=65| def=70| satk=85| sdef=75| spd=40| total=395| species=Weed Pokémon| type= / | height=2'07"| weight=11.9 lbs.| ability=Chlorophyll| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Gloom (クサイハナ Kusaihana) is a / -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Oddish, which can evolve starting at level 21. Gloom can evolve into two different Pokémon, one being Vileplume and the other being Bellossom. A Leaf Stone is needed to evolve into Vileplume while a Sun Stone is needed for Bellossom. Appearance Gloom has a very wide mouth that nearly always is a gape, with some drool leaking. The flower on its head is large with four petals. Gloom also has some leaves sticking out of its sides. Special Abilities All Gloom have the ability Chlorophyll. Chlorophyll allows Gloom's Speed to rise when the sun is strong. The drool of Gloom is very powerful; it can be smelt from miles away. Game Info | pokemon=Gloom| redblue=Routes 12, 13, 14, and 15| rbrarity=| yellow=Routes 12, 13, 14, 15, and Cerculean Cave| yrarity=| goldsilver=Route 5 at night| gsrarity=| crystal=Route 24 at night| crarity=| rubysapphire=Routes 121, 123, and the Safari Zone| rsrarity=| emerald=Routes 121, 123, and the Safari Zone| erarity=| fireredleafgreen=Routes 12, 13, 14, 15, Berry Forest, Bond Bridge, Cape Brink, and Water Path| frlgrarity=| diamondpearl=Routes 224, 229, and 230| dprarity=| platinum=Routes 224 and 230| ptrarity=| }} | redblue=The fluid that oozes from its mouth isn't drool. It's a nectar that is used to attract prey.| yellow=Smells incredibly foul! However, around 1 out of 1,000 people enjoy sniffing its nose-bending stink.| gold=What appears to be drool is actually sweet honey. It is very sticky and clings stubbornly if touched.| silver=It secretes a sticky drool-like honey. Although sweet, it smells to repulsive to get very close.| crystal=The smelll from its drool-like syrup and the pollen on its petals is so bad, it may make opponents faint.| ruby=Gloom releases a foul fragrance from the pistil of its flower. When faced with danger, the stench worsens. If this Pokémon is feeling calm and secure, it does not release its usual stinky aroma.| sapphire=From its mouth Gloom drips honey that smells absolutely horrible. Apparently, it loves the horrid stench. It sniffs the noxious fumes and then drools even more of its honey.| emerald=A horribly noxious honey drools from its mouth. One whiff of the honey can result in memory loss. Some fans are said to enjoy this overwhelming stink, however.| firered=Its pistils exude an incredibly foul odor. The horrid stench can cause fainting at a distance of 1.25 miles.| leafgreen=The fluid that oozes from its mouth isn't drool. It is a nectar that is used to attract prey.| diamond=The honey it drools from its mouth smells so atrocious, it can curl noses more than a mile away.| pearl=The honey it drools from its mouth smells so atrocious, it can curl noses more than a mile away.| platinum=The honey it drools from its mouth smells so atrocious, it can curl noses more than a mile away.| heartgold=What appears to be drool is actually sweet honey. It is very sticky and clings stubbornly if touched.| soulsilver=It secretes a sticky drool-like honey. Although sweet, it smells to repulsive to get very close.| }} Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon